Injustice: Worlds Divided
by Nobel Six
Summary: After Batman's defeat by Superman, Superman has regained absolute power over all of humanity, but all hope is not yet lost. Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl has risen from the ashes, and plans on using Batman's Inter-Dimensional technology to summon an army of heroes to help defeat Superman. But what happens when he beats her to Batman's technology?
1. Chapter 1

**The trailer for Worlds Divided was really well liked, well now here is the full release from The Story's Shadow and I. Another special thanks goes to my amazing girlfriend AliE96, for creating the cover to this story.**

**-Elsewhere in the Multi-Verse: New York City-**

New York City, a shining example of human achievement, that's where a massive battle was currently being fought. Thanos had returned to New York City, with a thirst for vengeance against the Avengers, after they stopped him a few months prior from destroying countless lives. Half of the city was on fire, the other half was full of civilians running for their lives.

"Keep moving, keep moving!" a S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier yelled as she escorted civilians unto a S.H.I.E.L.D. transport that would take them far away from the battle. But elsewhere, the heroes and heroines where preparing to take on Thanos himself...

-Empire State building: New York City-

"It's going to take all of you to take me down!" Power Man hissed as he threw a punch at one of Thanos's alien soldiers, who went flying backwards into several of his colleagues once he landed his right hook.

"Nice move." Spider-Man said in a sincere tone as he jumped into the air, and webbed several enemies to the ground.

"Likewise." Power Man said as he ran forwards like a rampaging bull and tackled several enemies through a steel pillar, making the Empire State building tremble all over for a second. Spider-Man was about to follow his friend when his wrist communicator started beeping.

"Spider-Man!" Nick Fury yelled at the web-slinging hero. "Try to avoid damaging the structure of the building, our technicians said it could come down with even the smallest amount more of structural damage!" Fury yelled at his operative.

"Got it, sir, please tell me you have some heavy hitters on the way, 'cause where barely holding our own up here." Fury said as front-flipped over a plasma shot and delivered a dive-kick to an enemy soldiers chest, knocking him out.

"The Avengers are already engaged with Thanos–" Fury started before he was interrupted.

"I know that, but we need more firepower to deal with this seemingly endless wave of opposition standing between us and them. Can you send the Fantastic Four, or even the Agents of S.M.A.S.H our way?" Spidey asked as his spider-sense went off and he leaned to the side to avoid a plasma shot.

"Stay focused and stay alive, Spider-Man. I'll send you and Power Man some backup." Fury said as the line went dead.

"Hope it's soon." Spider-Man whispered to himself as three ugly alien soldiers suddenly dropped down from a hole in the ceiling above him and drew their plasma rifles...

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since Spidey had requested backup, and it had still not arrived. Currently he and Power Man could be found standing back to back, staring down a circle of at least fifty of Thanos's soldiers.

"This might be it." Power Man whispered to his friend as he took up a s combat stance. "If it is, I'm going down swinging though." he whispered in a determined tone.

"Agreed, no matter how many times they knock me down, I'll always get back up." Spidey whispered as the attackers suddenly screamed and began to close their circle formation... that was until two blue energy beams came down and smashed into several of the attacking aliens, knocking them off the building entirely, Spidey and Power Man looked up to see who their savior was, even though they had a pretty good guess who it was.

"Hope I'm not to late for this party." Nova joked as he landed right next to his friends, his fists glowing blue with cosmic energy.

"Your right on time actually." Power Man said with a smile on his face. "Hope you didn't come alone." he quickly added.

"Hardly." Nova said with a smile on his face as he energy blasted another alien off the building. A few seconds later, slashing sounds could be heard, and another alien fell through the hole in the ceiling, blood oozing from a large laceration, and a few seconds later, a very familiar white and black stripped spandex wearing girl dropped in.

'Looks like the OG's are back together." White Tiger said as she started pouncing on and slashing at her enemies.

I guess that also means–" Spider-Man was unable to finish due to an alien come crashing through a wall, due to a karate kick from Iron Fist.

"Sorry this had to be our reunion." Spider-Man said as he webbed an enemy and hurled him towards Iron Fist, who punched him in the face with a glowing iron fist.

"You kidding Spidey, this is the greatest kind of reunion, one where we get to kick ass–"

"And take names!" White Tiger finished for him as she slashed another alien in the face.

"At least forty of them against the five of us. Needless to say, I like our odds now." Spidey said as he and his friends exchanged a quick look and then charged at their enemies.

-Top of the Empire State building: New York City-

The Avenger where currently battling Thanos himself at the very top of the massive building.

"Heads up!" Cap yelled as Thanos reached into the building itself and pulled out a massive chunk of concrete and threw it at his adversaries.

"You need not worry!" Thor yelled as he threw his hammer at the concrete, smashing it into small pebbles, and slamming into Thanos a few seconds later, but to their surprise, the attack just made him stumble backwards a little as Thor's hammer returned to him.

"How amusing." Thanos mocked in his deep voice as he brought both his purple fists into the ground, and the ensuing shock-wave ripped open the ground causing the whole building to tremble as the fissure roared towards the Avengers.

"If you think that's amusing, than your going to love this!" Hawkeye joked as he somersaulted over the fissure and fired three arrows at Thanos, who didn't even attempt to dodge the arrows as they struck him, and started spreading a coat of ice all over his body, freezing him solid in a few seconds. The momentary feeling of victory was short lived as seconds later, Thanos shattered the ice prison with a roar.

"Where is a raging Hulk when you need one?" Hawkeye asked as Thanos roared again and rushed at the archer and reared back his fist for a punch. Only to have Hulk fall out of they sky and smash Thanos into the ground with his gigantic bare feet.

"What took you so long?" Iron Man asked as she hovered a few feet away. Before Hulk could answer, Thanos threw him off and began exchanging punches with the strongest Avenger. However the battle was shorter than expected when a giant blue horned ball smashed into Thanos and sent him sliding towards the side edge of the building.

"Good timing, Rick." Hulk said as A-Bomb got out of his balled formation and stood tall.

"What's up Avengers?" Rick said as Thanos was just starting to get back to his feet. But before he could Red-Hulk, She-Hulk and Skar landed on the roof, courtesy of the cloaked jet that was hovering above the building.

"Greeny thought you guys could use some extra muscle." Red Hulk said with a cocky smile as he cracked his knuckles and pulled a gun off his back.

"With Thanos, we could use all the muscle we can get." Iron Man said as the Avengers, and Agents of S.M.A.S.H. all took up combat stances, just as Thanos rose to his feet and began laughing.

"Something funny you purple freak!?" Red Hulk roared as he aimed his gun.

"It's amusing how many of you it takes to battle me." Thanos laughed. "No matter how many stand against me, you will all meet the same fate... death!" Thanos roared as he charged at his enemies, the Avengers and agents of S.M.A.S.H. charged right back...

**-Elsewhere in the Multi-Verse: Metropolis-**

"Seems this dimension has a massive fight on their hands." Cyborg informed Superman as the two of them could be found watching footage of the battle in New York City through the inter-dimensional transporters computer. It had taken three weeks and many attempts. But now Superman and his new regime had unlocked the key to Batman's technology. "Needless to say, this is obviously not the dimension we where looking–"

"It's perfect." Superman said.

"Huh? Not to doubt your judgment, but that is a powerful alien despot leading a huge army against several of this universe's heroes. Not saying we couldn't fix things, but perhaps you'd want a universe where all hope seems lost and you come in out of nowhere to save the day?" Cyborg suggested.

"I understand and you have a point. But look at this: a universe where the heroes are outnumbered by their foes who seemingly constantly press their power and numbers against them. They are fighting, but not hard enough. It's time to show them what real heroes can do." Superman explained.

"Are you sure? Because we have plenty of time to keep looking." Cyborg asked.

"I'm sure, let everyone know. They will need to be prepared when I give the signal." Superman said.

"Signal?" Cyborg grunted.

"You'll know it. Time to usher in the dawn of a new era." Superman said as he moved to the multi-dimensional transporter to enter this new universe in another Multi-Verse.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story's Shadow and I are so great-full that all you lovely fans enjoyed both the trailer, and the first chapter for Worlds Divided. I want to thank my amazing co-author for writing this entire chapter. Please give him some love my loyal friends.**

**-Empire State Building: New York City-**

Thanos bellowed as he was bombarded by missile fire from Hawkeye, Black Widow, Iron Man, Falcon, and Red Hulk. He held his arms in front of his face as the constant barraged halted him from moving forward.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Take it! Take it you ugly purple bitch!" Red Hulk yelled.

"Focus Red, this isn't going to stop him," Hulk advised.

"Cool it Jade Jaws, we got this guy right where we want him!" Red Hulk laughed.

"Is that right?" Thanos chuckled.

The group heard the sound of loud hissing and snarling coming from a bit of a distance. Those not firing turned and saw more of the Mad Titan's soldiers rushing in their master's direction.

"They must be the ones S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ground troops were fighting," Captain America said.

"And it looks like they lost," A-Bomb gulped.

Hulk growled at the sight of them.

"Hulk, take the Smashers and hold them off! The rest of us we'll deal with Thanos," Captain America ordered.

"But Steve -" Hulk started to say.

"I know big guy, but that's an order. We can't have them overrun our position or flood through the city. There are still civilians trying to escape," Captain America sighed.

Hulk sighed then nodded.

"Smashers! On me!" Hulk ordered.

"Great...let's go!" Red Hulk mumbled.

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. leaped down onto the streets and barreled into the reinforcing soldiers. Thanos laughed at this.

"It seems your allies cannot stand with you to face me, such a pity." Thanos mocked.

"They stand to protect something while you only search to destroy, something you'll never understand." Captain America proclaimed.

"Insignificant speeches won't save you." Thanos scoffed.

"Our convictions will!" Captain America proclaimed as he charged forward.

Thanos suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Captain America by his waist then slung him towards the other Avengers. He chuckled as he strutted forward. Thor bellowed as he surged forward, slamming Mjolnir across the Mad Titan's face and knocking him back.

"I tire of that irritating hammer!" Thanos bellowed.

"Mjolnir has you on the back-foot! Have at thee!" Thor proclaimed.

Thanos growled in pain as the mystic hammer slammed into his chest and sent him skidding back. The Mad Titan grunted as he managed to grab the thunder god and sent him flying back with a vicious punch. Thor yelled in pain as he hit the roof. The other Avengers gathered around their friend.

"Is it me or is Thanos more determined than usual?" Black Widow grumbled.

"Your constant interference with my plans has gone on long enough, Avengers. I have gathered my forces to crush you and your allies. There is no hope for you." Thanos growled as he stood up despite the hits from Mjolnir.

Thanos grumbled as he walked towards the Avengers, towering over them as they stood to face him once again. The Mad Titan raised his fists to strike down once again. Not far away Spider-Man and his team watched from another rooftop, having just defeated a dozen of the Mad Titan's soldiers.

"The Avengers! Guys! Hurry! They need-" Spider-Man started to say.

Then what sounded like a sonic boom rang through the air. A loud rushing sound could be heard. Thanos was suddenly embedded in the roof itself. The Avengers and Spider-Man's team looked on as a figure was hidden by the sun's glow. Captain America thought he recognized the figure.

"Hyperion! What are you doing here?!" Captain America yelled.

"I don't know who this 'Hyperion' is. But I can assure you, I'm here to help," the figure said as he slowly flew down into view.

The man is as tall and muscular as Hyperion, but with black hair and has a mechanized suit with an 's' at the center and a full cape flowing behind him. He had a smile on his face and hands on his hips.

"Apologies, who are you?" Captain America said.

"I'm Superman. I'm from another world, or precisely universe to help," Superman replied.

"Really?" Black Widow scoffed.

"Of course, I saw you needed aid against this villain and I believed my intervention was needed," Superman responded.

"You cannot defeat me!" Thanos bellowed as he picked himself out of the roof.

His purple face was fixated with rage at the stranger who walked to stand directly across from him. The two charged each other, causing a shockwave which sent most of the Avengers flying back. Thor skidded back but caught the others from flying off the rooftop. Thanos and Superman gripped one another's hands, testing their strength against one another. Thanos towered over Superman, but the stranger was able to hold his ground against him. Superman's eyes suddenly glowed red and he fired off lasers which hit Thanos in his face. The Mad Titan recoiled in pain, one hand going to his face. Superman took the advantage and began to threw swift, powerful punches into his foe's torso.

"Whoa, this guy really does have the same powers as Thanos." Hawkeye said.

"Even still, pour it on Avengers!" Captain America ordered.

The team rushed forward. Black Widow, Falcon, and Hawkeye fired their respective missiles. Iron Man kept up continuous streams of repulser blasts. Captain America and Thor moved in close and struck at Thanos with their respective weapons after Thanos sent Superman skidding back with a vicious backhand. Thanos bellowed as he grabbed Captain America and slammed him into Thor. He then leaped towards Iron Man and tackled him into the street below. Thanos grumbled as he stood over Iron Man.

"Uh, a little help here!" Iron Man called out.

Superman flew around and struck Thanos from the front. He released a flurry of punches into the Mad Titan's chest. The Avengers, Spidey's team, and now the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. watched in awe as the stranger pummeled Thanos with such speed and strength. Thanos screamed in anger as he retaliated with an assault of his own, slamming his huge fists into the stranger. Then the punches stopped. Thanos breathed in, his heart pounding in his chest. Superman stood before him, bruises on his face just like his foe's.

"You...cannot...defeat...me," Thanos grunted.

"You said earlier there was no hope. This symbol on my chest, where I come from it means hope." Superman said.

He flew back several dozen feet away then surged towards Thanos. Thanos yelled as he threw a punch at the blur that came towards him, but from the shockwave that occurred moments later, everyone saw Superman standing over the Mad Titan who laid in an unconscious heap below him.

"Whoa." Spider-Man gasped.

Iron Man flew to stand beside Superman and not long after the rest of the heroes came to stand around him.

"You...You beat him." Spider-Man gasped.

**-Later-**

Spidey's team, The Avengers, and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. stood behind Superman several feet away who now is talking to a crowd of reporters and news crews. S.H.I.E.L.D. having hauled Thanos to a secure and secret site for holding, or at least until the Guardians of the Galaxy could be reached to take him perhaps some even more secure and secret, was away from the public who were gathered not far from the interview that was about to begin.

"It was incredible what he did. Did you see how he pummeled Thanos like that?!" Nova proclaimed as he mimicked Superman's punching.

"Sounds like you're already a fan-boy." Power Man chuckled.

Nova grumbled under his breath.

"He's impressive, the same power set as Hyperion to say the least: strong, fast, heat vision, etc. Definitely, a force to be reckoned with." Falcon stated.

"True and look how that ended." Black Widow added.

"Probably another egocentric, pretty boy with a cape." Hulk scoffed.

Thor rolled his eyes.

"But this guy could be different." Spider-Man said.

"That's a possibility, Spider-Man, but we can't always be certain." Black Widow replied.

"Shouldn't we hope for the best in people? No matter where they come from?" Spider-Man asked.

"I like your view on this Spider-Man, but we still need to be cautious." Captain America added.

"I hate to interrupt, but the interview is about is starting." White Tiger said.

They all turned their attention to the interview.

"Superman, who exactly are you?" A reporter asked.

"My name is Kal-El, I am from another multi verse and from that specific universe I'm not from Earth. I'm from a planet called Krypton, making me a Kryptonian, but my world was...taken...and arrived on Earth when I was just an infant and was raised by humans." Superman answered.

"Why did you come to this universe?" Another asked.

"Things haven't been great back home, but have gotten better. I've aimed to make sure that other universes and multi verses don't fall into chaos as mine did." Superman answered.

"But isn't that a bit extreme perhaps? Wouldn't there be other heroes within those different universes to handle danger?" Another reporter asked.

"Without a doubt and that's not to say they aren't trying. I just hope to move things in a better direction." Superman said.

"Like what happened with Thanos?" One reporter asked.

"Indeed." Superman chuckled.

"So are this world's defenders not up to the task? Are you saying you can do better?" Another reporter asked.

The heroes looked at one another with varying expressions and back towards the interview. Superman smiled.

"Oh by no means they're not. Their powers and abilities are quite unique: strength, combat prowess, adaptability, and their teamwork was quite impressive." Superman argued politely.

"But it almost sounded earlier as if you were saying that you're best suited for fighting evil." another stated.

Superman's smile shortened a bit.

"Well, I didn't come alone. I have friends with me to aid in saving existence." Superman said.

"Friends?" One person grunted.

"Heroes from my world, old friends, and allies I freed from the very entity that stole my world and their worlds away," Superman explained.

"You have an army?" Another asked.

"...Yes, but we are here to help. There is no cause for alarm, we have just realized that it is better if there are more to fight the good fight to better save everyone." Superman answered.

"But don't you think some people will find that suspicious? Don't you think some people will think and argue that there are other things aimed at here?" Another person asked.

Superman was quiet and his smile was gone. The heroes looked at one another with uncertainty and some with skepticism. But Superman not long after smiled.

"I don't expect everyone to instantly start trusting me." Superman said with a wide smile.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Elsewhere in the Multi-Verse: Metropolis-**

"Seems our boss has introduced himself." Cyborg said as he and Superman's second in command, Diana stood in front of the transporters screen, allowing them to watch everything that was happening in the reality Superman had chosen to introduce himself too.

"It seems he is also making friends." Diana noted as she zoomed the screen in on the weirdly dressed people behind him at the news conference. "Those are the heroes of that world?" Diana asked Cyborg.

"From what we gathered it seems so." Cyborg answered.

"Kal took over an army with him, but I still don't understand why he ordered us to stay behind." Diana said in an almost offended tone.

"Don't take it personally, Superman said he had a mission for us–"

"What kind of mission?" Diana asked Cyborg. In response, Cyborg projected an image from his glowing red eye, and it showed a familiar purple and gold dressed girl in a wanted poster.

"Batgirl!" Diana hissed.

"More specifically Barbara Gordon." Cyborg added.

"Any relation to former Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon?" Diana asked.

"His daughter." Cyborg answered simply as he powered down the wanted poster. "Superman wants her to be brought before–"

"It would be easier if we just killed her on sight." Diana scoffed.

"Boss wants information from her. Like if she had help for example." Cyborg said simply.

**-Gotham City-**

Inside an abandoned clock tower in downtown Gotham, Barbara could be found dawned in her Batgirl attire, waiting for someone, and needless to say, she was on edge. She was standing in the clock tower a few hours earlier when she had received a strange encoded message wanting to meet her at a location of her choosing, and she had chosen this building since she had often eluded the police by hiding here, and now she was here waiting for her contact to arrive.

"Nice place, do you pay to live here?" an older male voice called out from behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts, and she whipped around with a batarang in her right hand, but lowered it upon seeing a familiar eye patch wearing man. "You're quick to the draw." the man said in an approving tone.

"What are you doing here, Deathstroke?" Batgirl asked in a suspicious tone.

"Easy Barbara, I'm not here to fight." Deathstroke said in a smooth tone. "Believe me if I was, you'd be dead already." Deathstroke said smoothly.

"That's not exactly filling me with confidence." Batgirl said cautiously.

"I know. But I'm here to help." Deathstroke replied.

"Why would I want help from a murderer?! You're a monster!" Batgirl hissed.

"As are you, just a different breed." Deathstroke said.

"You dare -" Batgirl started to say.

"As much as I'd love to get into this moral argument with you, there are more pressing matters to attend to. Mainly one big blue despot." Deathstroke interjected.

"And how do you plan on taking him down? Batman couldn't do it!" Batgirl scoffed.

"I'm not Batman, which is all the better as I don't play by his rules." Deathstroke said.

"Those rules are there for a reason." Batgirl argued.

"And look where that got him." Deathstroke said.

Batgirl's free hand clenched into a fist.

"But we're wasting time here. It's time to formulate a plan to bring down Superman." Deathstroke said.

"How? Last I checked my allies are scattered or under his control! I'm going to need some serious firepower for that." Batgirl said.

"Is a Kryptonian on our side good enough?" Deathstroke asked.

Batgirl was quiet for a few moments then spoke up," Supergirl?"

"Correct. I have a plan to break her out of her prison." Deathstroke replied.

"How? Last I checked, her cousin had some serious defenses to guard her prison. He still hasn't done that sickening Brainiac control thing he did to Batman. Besides, who's to stop him from coming there and stopping us?" Batgirl replied.

"Well for one, the word is that he's gone. As in, not in this Multi-Verse at the moment. He and a considerable number of his forces have left," Deathstroke explained.

"H-How?" Batgirl asked.

"Apparently they found some way to travel through dimensions...or Multi-Verses...not sure what the word is for it. But regardless, it's an opening, well almost. Wonder Woman remains here in command with Cyborg as her second." Deathstroke answered.

"Even so, I don't know if even Supergirl can bring down Superman and his regime," Batgirl replied.

"True, but that's why we're gonna be busy with building our own army here...and see if we can follow Superman through the wormhole to wherever he went. But before we break out Supergirl, we're gonna need more help in case the Wonder Woman and Cyborg show up...which is almost a certainty." Deathstroke said.

"I see...but let me clear: I don't trust or like you Deathstroke -"Batgirl hissed.

"Oh please, yes we all have done things that others won't like, but even I'm not a fan of authoritarian, tyrannical powers. I'm a mercenary, not an idiot. Are we doing this or not?" Deathstroke growled.

Batgirl wasn't sure what to do, her mind and heart racing. But then she lowered her batarang.

OK...let's get started." Batgirl answered with a sigh as she held out her right hand for a handshake, which Deathstroke shook.

**To be Continued...**

**Sorry about the shorter chapter length, but we felt this was an appropriate place to end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Gotham City Sewers: Gotham-**

"I hope your plan is not breaking into the Red Sun Prison?" Batgirl asked Deathstroke as they walked into what was left of Batgirl's former HQ, which was now in shambles.

"I might like a good fight." Deathstroke said as he stepped over a piece of debris, "But I'm not suicidal." he said firmly.

"Then what is your plan to break out Supergirl?" Batgirl asked as she kept looking around for something in the rubble.

"When Batman was defeated, his remaining allies where captured or went into hiding. Needless to say I'm trying to track down those in hiding, but I do know where two of his former allies are currently." Deathstroke said as he pulled a small holographic projector out of a pouch in his belt and pressed a hidden button. The projector came to life and showed two familiar Meta-Humans.

"Blue Beetle and Firestorm." Batgirl noted as she looked at the projections of the two young heroes.

"Indeed. Superman was quick to arrest them once Batman fell–"

"Where are they?" Batgirl asked impatiently.

"Jason and the Professor are being held in two different facilities, as so they cannot merge–"

"What about Blue Beetle?" Batgirl asked, again with in impatient tone.

"I don't know." Deathstroke answered simply. "I've exhausted every resource available I have trying to find him, but all I could find was Jason and the Professor–"

"If we can't find him, that means we can't bust him out of whatever deep hole Superman has buried him inside." Batgirl noted, and that made Deathstroke nod silently in agreement.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" a deep male voice echoed all around them, causing Batgirl to ready a batarang and Deathstroke raised a pistol to the shooting aiming position.

"Such aggression, I must admit, I like it." the voice boomed as a grey armored being stepped form the shadows, and glared at them with piercing red eyes.

"You are?" Batgirl hissed as she prepared to throw her projectile.

"He's Ares." Deathstroke said simply as he holstered his firearm.

"Ares? As in–"

"Yes, the god of war, Barbara Gordon ." Ares said with a slight bow in her direction. "I know much about you Barbra, and I know the rage inside of you that you try to suppress with Batman's ethics and morale's."

"What do you want, war god?" Deathstroke asked in a non amused tone.

"Like I said, I can you find the one you call Blue Beetle." Ares said with a smile on his face as he waved a clawed right hand, and with a puff of red smoke, it showed a location unfamiliar to two warriors before him.

"Where am I looking at?" Batgirl asked.

"You are looking at the kingdom of the one known as Black Adam." Ares said simply, and that made Batgirl's blood run cold.

"You mean, Blue Beetle is there, what is he–"

"Blue Beetle has few weaknesses, but like Superman, he is weak to certain kinds of magic." Ares said simply. "So Superman imprisoned him in Black Adams home, which is full of magic, which makes it undetectable to most, unless you are a god." Ares aid proudly as he folded his arms.

"Can't you just go there and free him?" Batgirl asked.

"I could, but this is not my fight–"

"Then why tell us this?" Deathstroke asked in a suspicious tone, which Ares choose to ignore.

"Because, without me you would never have known of the location of his prison. But while I will not free Blue Beetle, I can offer... some assistance." Ares said in a tempting tone, and that got Batgirl and Deathstroke's attention. "I can teleport you as closely as possible to Blue Beetles prison, I cannot teleport you directly due to certain magic in play there, or I could teleport you each to the location of Jason and the Professor." Ares offered simply.

"Teleport us to separate locations, that way we can save them at once." Batgirl ordered.

"I'm afraid that would be most... Ill-advised." Ares said simply. Black Adam himself guards Blue Beetles prison, while Jason and the Professor are in two separate locations, and both are guarded by Meta-Humans of Superman's choosing, so going alone would be most disastrous." Ares said firmly. "You will have to choose which of the three you want to save, then I will teleport you there, and bring you back here when it is safe, but you have to choose..."

"I say we go after Blue Beetle, we need his firepower and we could break him out easier with the two of us." Batgirl said.

"I would normally agree in most cases, but Black Adam will no doubt stand guard along with any soldiers he has. The soldiers we could handle, but Black Adam is too much to face for the two of us alone and there isn't much in the way of weaponry we have that can subdue him long enough to free Blue Beetle." Deathstroke replied.

"So you propose we go after Firestorm?" Batgirl said.

"Indeed. While it obviously is a bit of a risk to split up to free them, Firestorm can make Kryptonite which we will need to bring down Superman once we confront him. Not only that, but the Professor would be of help himself with his intellect in case we need a scientific solution for anything not to say you're not capable in that," Deathstroke explained.

"As you said: it's a risk. We will each be on our own and facing Meta Humans that Superman himself picked. Don't you think it's better to combine our efforts to save one person?" Batgirl asked.

"Normally, sure. But he's being guarded by a man with the power of six gods, I don't like our odds in that fight." Deathstroke answered.

Batgirl rubbed her chin, contemplating.

"Kid, I know it's not great either way. But it's either rescue two people who can make kryptonite when fused together or free one guy with serious firepower yet who's guarded by someone with the powers of deities. We will free all of them, but we can't rescue all of them right now." Deathstroke said.

"Fine, we'll be strategic. Splitting up is dangerous...but facing Black Adam is a death sentence...for now at least." Batgirl said, nodding her head.

"Very well, godspeed -" Ares chuckled then snapped his fingers.

Batgirl and Deathstroke disappeared in flashes of fire. Ares chuckled.

"- and bring more war." the God of War said, then disappeared in a flash of fire himself.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Atlantis-**

A flash of fire, and Deathstroke found himself standing in a gigantic, but empty room. "At least Ares put me past the front door." he mumbled to himself as he looked around and noticed the place was seemingly abandoned, but Deathstroke knew looks could be deceiving. "Got to find the prison, which is going to be–" he couldn't even finish his own thought as a spear implanted itself into the wall next to where he was standing, which made him spring into a combat stance. Which was not a moment to soon as half a dozen Atlantian guards rushed forward from the shadows and raised their spears in combat stances.

"Six versus one?" Deathstroke said as he reached unto his back and pulled out his sword, "Alright, let's get this done." Deathstroke laughed as the guards ran forward all at once and tried to slash their enemy. Deathstroke parried one spear with his sword, before jumping into the air and somersaulting over all the guards. He then pulled out his pistol with his free left hand and fired off a clip at all the guards, hitting all six with in individual bullet, but leaving no visible damage to their golden armor. "Guess it's my sword versus your spears, fine then," Deathstroke growled as he holstered his firearm and took up a stance that allowed him quick mobility, and then all six guards charged again.

**-Strykers Island: Metropolis-**

"That takes care of that." Batgirl said in an approving tone as she had just finished dragging an unconscious guard into a janitors closet. "Now let me get access to those files." Batgirl said as she knew it wouldn't be long till the alarm went off. So with great haste she ran into the nearby record room and began looking through the prisoner files, until she found the Professors file. "Maximum security... great." Batgirl mumbled in a sarcastic tone as the alarm suddenly began blaring. "What the hell man?" Batgirl grumbled as she quickly left the records room, and began running toward the maximum security ward. A guard greeted her as soon as she rounded the corner and aimed a shotgun at her. Batgirl quickly jumped into the air and delivered a dive-kick to the guards chest, making him drop his weapon, which Batgirl grabbed mid-fall and slammed the weapon into the mans face, knocking him out cold. She continued to run until she came across the stairway that would take her to maximum security, and to her non surprise, five guards armed with automatic weaponry where waiting there to greet her.

"Time for a rave boys!" Batgirl hissed as she reached into her utility belt and threw a smoke-bomb into the ground, which covered the area in a thick grey mist, temporarily disorienting the guards, which allowed time for Batgirl to jump over them, and gain entry into the staircase. A few minutes later, she saw the pod that contained the professor, and after punching a few commands into the keypad, the doors opened with a mechanical hiss, and the professor dropped out, and fell on his face.

"You ok?" Batgirl asked in a concerned tone as she squatted down next to the professor. He barely was able to lift his head due to the bad shape he was in, but he looked up at Batgirl, a look of fear then suddenly became present on his face, and Batgirl could see a figure in the reflection of his eyes. She quickly jumped up just in time to counter the punch from a red and black dressed individual.

"Your pretty smart to locate the professor, but your damn stupid if you think you can beat me!" the assailant hissed as Batgirl kicked him in the stomach to give herself some breathing room.

"Damian Wayne, the bastard prodigy!" Batgirl hissed at Damian as she threw a batarang at his face, to which he easily caught, and began spinning in his fingers, before throwing it back at her, to which she barely had time to dodge.

"I'm giving you only one chance to surrender." Damian hissed.

"Not a chance in hell!" Batgirl hissed as she charged at Damian, who charged right back. The two jumped into the air and threw a kick at each-other, and the two attacks collided...

**-Atlantis-**

"That makes ten." Deathstroke said in an amused tone as he had just defeated another guard who had gotten in his way. He had easily defeated the six original guards who had confronted him, and had since then taken out four guards who had gotten in his way once again. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out a holographic map that showed the layout of the surrounding area, including the Atlantian prison. "Prison is a few hundred feed due North, and there probably countless guards between here and there, but it's nothing I cant handle..."

**-Later-**

"Don't bother to get up, I'll let myself in." Deathstroke mocked as he stepped over the two guards who guarded the prison entrance, making sure to grab their keys off of them. A minute later he found himself in the mostly empty prison area, bot to say it was just empty of guards, but it was also seemingly empty of prisoners... that was until Deathstroke found what, or rather who he was looking for. Jason sat in a giant bumble at the far end of a giant hallway, the bubble in question was completely filled with seawater, leaving only enough room for him to breath, but just barely.

"Deathstroke?" Jason asked in a confused tone as the mercenary approached.

"Yea." Deathstroke answered simply as he pulled the sword off his back and slashed a hole in the bubble, resulting in water gushing out, and pulling Jason out with it, to which he landed on his ass.

"I'm surprised you off all people are here, might I ask why?" Jason asked as Deathstroke helped him to his feet.

"This is obviously a rescue mission, and you're the one being rescued." Deathstroke said simply.

"I think not!" a loud commanding voice called out from behind them, and Deathstroke turned around quickly, even though he knew who was speaking.

"You dare come to Atlantis, surface dweller?!" Aquaman roared at Deathstroke, his triton grasped firmly in his right hand. "I have a right mind to skewer you with my triton!" Aquaman hissed.

"You can certainly try." Deathstroke said in a mocking gesture as he pulled his sword off of his back and made a mocking, 'come get me' gesture with his left hand...

**-Strykers Island: Metropolis-**

"You are really starting to piss me off!" Damian hissed as the threw a punch at Batgirl, to which he barely missed, but Batgirl's attack didn't miss as she kicked him in the gut, and then delivered a powerful uppercut to his jaw.

"The feeling is very mutual!" Batgirl hissed as she picked him up with by his collar and delivered a power-driver punch to his nose, and Damian was out cold.

"Nice move." the professor congratulated as he walked over to Damian, and for good measures gave him a kick to the gut. "I never got a chance to ask, who are you?" he asked his savior.

"Name's Batgirl, and I'm getting you out of here." she said firmly as she offered him a hand, which the professor took, and with a flash of fire, they where gone.

**-Atlantis: Prison-**

The sound of metal on metal could be heard all through ought the prison, as Aquaman's triton clashed with Deathstroke's sword. Suddenly the two weapons where interlocked.

"I'm taking the kid with me!" Deathstroke hissed as he tried to gain an advantage.

Deathstroke was the first to free his blade and he delivered a strike to Aquaman's chest that was so clean it took a full three seconds for blood to seep from the wound yet was only a skin-deep wound. He then followed it up by hitting Aquaman across the face with the butt of his sword several times and managed to grab hold of the trident then slammed both weapons into Aquaman's face, knocking him out after a few more strikes.

"Holy shit." Jason said in amazement. "Never seen anyone take Aquaman out like that." Jason said in an approving tone.

"He was a difficult opponent to be sure, now let's get outta here," Deathstroke said as he put his sword on his back. Time for us to leave." he said as he held out a hand to Jason, which he took, and in a flash of fire, they where gone.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Gotham City Sewers: the next day-**

Batgirl, Jason, the Professor, and Deathstroke sit around a table while Ares lounged against a wall as the four discuss their next move.

"Even with all of us, Black Adam is still too powerful to fight head-on. I saw we continue the search for more allies before we attempt to rescue Blue Beetle. I had difficulty enough with Aquaman and you with Robin. Firestorm is strong, but that's not enough to take down Teth." Deathstroke argued.

"Seriously? Me and the professor smoked him when he attempted to free Superman." Jason scoffed.

"I heard, but he was focused on getting Superman out and was blinded by his ego thinking he could scrap you with a fraction of his power. He has the power of six gods, don't be foolish." Deathstroke replied.

"But -" Jason started to say.

Batgirl raised her hand to quiet him.

"We can't just leave him there. And we need him asap, I say we go in there now," Batgirl said.

"And how would we free him? He's in a mystic prison from what Ares revealed," Deathstroke responded.

"Firestorm can find some way to get around the molecular makeup of the -" the professor started to say.

"This is magic, professor, not science. I doubt you could cook up something to work against some so ancient as the Rock of Eternity," Deathstroke interjected.

"So you're saying it's hopeless? We can't leave Jaime there!" Batgirl yelled.

"We need more people. There are members of your former resistance and Grodd's old society still out there," Deathstroke said.

"I know, but some of the most powerful are in the same prison as Kara. We can't get them out until we have more firepower as the heads of the Regime will gather there to guard it. Black Adam will be the only one in Kahndaq as the others are still here in North America trying to hunt us down. And who would we take from the Society?" Batgirl replied.

"Deadshot and Captain Cold, perhaps even Cheetah?" Deathstroke said.

"A murderer, a thief, and an animal," Batgirl scoffed.

"Last I checked you're running short on allies. And you don't know where you're other friends are in hiding are. Yes, I don't know where the three I listed might be...probably in prison as well, but perhaps not as heavily guarded," Deathstroke said.

"I believe Batgirl is right, perhaps we could distract Black Adam and find some way to free Jaime," the professor added.

Deathstroke looked at the three sitting with him. He grumbled under his breath.

"Fine, it's like talking to a brick wall. So how do we free him from Kahndaq?" Deathstroke asked.

"I...I'm not sure," Batgirl mumbled.

"I can give you a key to your insect's cage," Ares said.

The four turned to look at the god of war.

"I thought you said you weren't helping?" Batgirl asked with suspicion.

"Not on the battlefield, I never said about not working behind the scenes. I would figure you would appreciate that?" Ares chuckled.

"What kind of key?" Batgirl asked.

Ares opened one palm and a fire materialized from it. The fire slowly faded to reveal a red omega symbol that floated over into Batgirl's hands.

"That will get you past the magic of your destination," Ares said.

"And what about Black Adam?" Batgirl asked.

"I look forward to seeing how you manage him," Ares chuckled.

"Great," Deathstroke sighed.

"Ok, let's go to Kahndaq," Batgirl said.

**-Kahndaq: a few hours later-**

Batgirl, Deathstroke, and Firestorm made their way to the Rock of Eternity.

"So, do you know how to make that thing work?" Firestorm asked.

"Ares wasn't very clear about the instructions," Batgirl answered.

Deathstroke rolled his eye annoyance and shook his head. Suddenly the Rock crackled with electricity and a portal from its front appeared. From it, Black Adam emerged.

"Foolish boy," Black Adam mumbled.

"The portal's still open," Batgirl gasped.

Suddenly the key glew red with a fiery aura.

"What's that?" Firestorm asked.

"A light to reveal your hiding spot," Black Adam said as he floated before them.

"Great. Kid, you do what you gotta do. The fusor and I will handle the big guy," Deathstroke said.

"But -" Batgirl started to say.

"Go!" Deathstroke said.

Batgirl grumbled and ran to then through the portal.

"No!" Black Adam snarled.

Black Adam felt something hit his back. He turned and grumbled. Firestorm floated in front of him and Deathstroke walked out, a sword in one hand and a gun in the other.

"You will regret that," Black Adam snarled as his eyes and hands coursed with lightning.

"Is this part of the plan?" Deathstroke hissed.

"We got this," Firestorm chuckled.

Black Adam fired a lightning bolt and the field Firestorm had used to brush a strike from the villain before barely held the attack back.

"Whoa, he that didn't happen last time," Firestorm gasped.

"*Grumbles* Keep him off balance, don't go for a straight-on attack. Go!" Deathstroke ordered then fired his gun.

-Within the Rock of Eternity-

Batgirl walked past gargoyles that stood guard across a stone bridge, some eyeing her with inanimate intensity.

"Well, what a girl wouldn't do to have this place for a Halloween party," Batgirl mused to herself.

Soon she heard the sounds of groaning and followed it. Then she saw its origin: Blue Beetle in a sphere of crackling lightning.

"B-Batgirl? H-How did you -?" Blue Beetle gasped.

"Easy Blue, questions later. Right now, let's get you out of that," Batgirl said as she placed the Omega item on the sphere.

There was suddenly a cacophony of crackling and roaring. Then the symbol and the sphere disappeared, which led to Blue Beetle falling on the ground. He coughed a fit as Batgirl ran up to him to help him up.

"I don't know how you did that, but thanks," Blue Beetle said.

"Come on, let's go," Batgirl said.

(Kahndaq, a few minutes ago)

Deathstroke dodged a sphere of electricity from Black Adam and fired off several rounds from his gun. The bullets dropped to the ground after hitting Black Adam who glared at him.

"Damn it, gotta make new ammunition," Deathstroke hissed.

Firestorm threw a fireball at Black Adam who just backhanded it back at Firestorm. The fused hero opened his hands and absorbed the energy missile.

"Why is he not taking the beating we gave him last time?" Firestorm groaned.

"Because I'm not underestimating you," Black Adam replied.

He fired off a bolt of lightning from his hands at the fusor. Firestorm made a shield like before to block the attack but was being pushed back by the intensity of the lightning.

"You fight six gods, not one man. You really think you stood a chance?" Black Adam scoffed.

Deathstroke yelled as he lunged at Black Adam and slashed with his sword, but the villain caught the blade with one hand yet kept the attack on Firestorm with his other hand.

"You never should have come here," Black Adam hissed.

The Rock of Eternity crackled and from it emerged Batgirl helping Blue Beetle out of it, his right arm over her shoulder.

"No," Black Adam grunted.

Deathstroke managed to free his sword from Teth's grasp and sheathed the blade. He grabbed his shoulder with one hand.

"We didn't need to beat you, just distract you," Deathstroke said as he forced something into Black Adam's mouth.

Black Adam grunted in shock as the smoke bomb exploded in his mouth. Black Adam let out a coughing fit then blew away the smoke. He looked around to see all the intruders were gone. His eyes crackled with lightning and the sky boomed as he let out a scream of rage.

**-Gotham City Sewers: Hours Later-**

"So let me see if I'm following this correctly," Blue Beetle began as he retracted his mechanical mask and began rubbing his chin in contemplation, "Superman has not only left this world but this dimension entirely?"

"You are correct," Deathstroke said simply, "He got his hands on Batman's Inter-Dimensional Portal tech, and opened a gateway to another universe–"

"That's one way of putting it, considering he has taken half his army with him." Batgirl said quickly.

"Another universe?" Professor Stein asked. "Do you mean the parallel world Batman found or a different one altogether?" Stein asked Deathstroke.

"I believe I can answer that question," Ares said simply as he walked over to the group from where he had been lounging in the shadows.

He waved his hand and an image formed from fire, and it showed beings whom none of them could identify.

"Superman was hesitant of going to the world Batman found since that Superman beat him and imprisoned him. So he sought to find another world, one where he could bring his quote on quote 'peace and justice' to." Ares said as the image fizzled out.

"Bad, bad, very bad," Jason said quickly, "If he does to that world what he did to ours, nothing could stop him from doing to countless worlds and realities," Jason said, and that earned concerned looks from everyone, "We've got to stop him..."

**-Elsewhere in the Multi-Verse: New York City-**

"Its' been a few days since this new hero who calls himself 'Superman' arrived and saved New York City from Thanos, and while public support seems to be mostly positive due to his actions, some are not so happy." the news anchor said as the camera cut from inside of the studio to a reporter who stood next to a certain Squirrel tailed heroine.

"That's right, I'm here with one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s youngest agents and heroes: Squirrel Girl. While she appreciates him defeating Thanos, she is hesitant to fully trust him. Can you tell our viewers why so?" The reporter said then moved the mic a little closer to the heroine.

"Sure thing. As you said, I'm glad Thanos has been defeated. He returned for revenge against the Avengers with an army. Then he shows up and Thanos is beaten. But there's a red flag when he came through," SG said.

"What's that?" The reporter asked.

"Why an army? I mean, sure it helped with clearing up the Mad Titan's army, but it seems a bit odd that he came from another world or universe or dimension or whatever with his own army. If he came through on his own that's one thing, but with what he has at its back? As a friend of mine would say: my spidey sense is tingling," SG answered.

"I see and what is Spider-Man's view on this event?" The reporter asked.

"I haven't seen him since the battle. I imagine he'll be talking to the rest of the Academy soon enough. Sure, maybe I'm wrong and I hope I am. I'm just not entirely convinced," SG answered.

"What about the people saying at home that this would help clean up the world faster as he has more than himself? That a larger force of heroes could take down the bad guys even faster than before?" The reporter added.

"That is a good point, more people helping out is a welcome thing. But Superman said he just brought 'friends' with him. I would've thought maybe that meant a team, like mine, the Avengers, or the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Granted we all saw what happened with the Squadron Supreme, but he neglected to admit his 'friends' were an army. Let me say that again: an army. It just doesn't sit well with me," SG said.

The reporter nodded in understanding.

"Well thank you Squirrel Girl for your time and let's hope things just get better," the reporter said.

"My pleasure and indeed," SG replied.

"There you have it everyone: Squirrel Girl is hesitant to trust Superman, we'll keep you updated on this story as it develops. In other news, Latvarian ruler Dr. Victor Von Doom has requested an emergency meeting at the United Nations...

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**We are really sorry for the delay in between ****updates, well here is a special New Years eve updated my friends. Hope you all have a Happy New Year. Special Thanks goes to Story's Shadow for writing this chapter**

**-Elsewhere in the Multi-Verse: Los Angeles-**

SG sat on the roof of a small building on a hill, overlooking her hometown. She inhaled, exhaled, then smiled.

"Ah, nothing like good old LA air," SG chuckled.

She groaned in relief as she stretched her arms.

'As much as I love the big apple, nothing like home sweet home,' SG thought.

Squirrel Girl had decided to take some time off from S.H.I.E.L.D. work to go back home for a little while: catch up with old friends, maybe see a few movies in Hollywood, and take on some crime in LA on her own. Sure there were plenty of heroes in the world and she loved them, but something about patrolling her hometown felt special. Still, she still enjoyed being in NYC with the others.

"*Sighs* This is the life," SG chuckled as she laid back on the roof and closed her eyes.

Suddenly there was the sound of what seemed to be a sonic boom. SG's eyes opened and saw something fly through the air at great speed.

'Well, it seems he's come to talk...but wouldn't he have seen me down here? Hmm,' SG thought to herself.

She quickly made her way to follow the flier into town.

"Must've bruised his ego. He and I are gonna be in for a good long -"SG grumbled.

The sounds of screams were heard.

"-chat?" SG gasped.

She raced towards the source of the screaming and when she arrived she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide with shock.

"No," SG gasped.

"Where is he? Where is this 'Superman'?!" A familiar super-powered alien bellowed.

Hyperion flew over the people who ran in terror from him. He grumbled in annoyance.

"SUPERMAN! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! FACE ME!" Hyperion bellowed.

"Superman's not here!" A voice called out.

Hyperion turned to see SG in a fighting stance on the ground.

"But I'll be your dance partner," SG said.

"I called to battle a worthy foe, not some vermin. Even though you're one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s young 'heroes' you don't stand a chance against me," Hyperion scoffed.

"Well forgive me if I try to stop you anyways," SG hissed and leaped at him.

Hyperion smirked and suddenly dashed behind SG and grabbed her by the tail. The heroine grumbled at the alien as she looked up at him whilst he swung from her tail.

"I was thinking about just snapping you in two, but this has actually amused me. So, why don't you be a good girl and quit it?" Hyperion chuckled.

"Oh shut it!" SG snarled as she launched her feet forward and smashed them into his face.

Hyperion grunted in surprise and dropped her. SG landed on the ground below but groaned whilst she rubbed her feet. Hyperion glared at her but almost seemed to smirk.

"You have shit," Hyperion laughed.

"Oh, I've got more than that!" SG yelled as she picked up a small steel beam and lunged at Hyperion.

She let out another yell as she swung the beam, but only to have it bend once it hit Hyperion who was unharmed. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and swatted aside the beam. SG growled as she let loose several punches and kicks, but growled in pain as she nearly broke her bones.

"You jerk, I won't let you wreck my hometown," SG hissed.

"This was amusing, but I don't have enough time to play. So, I'm just gonna end this nice and quick, but it's going to hurt," Hyperion said as his eyes started to glow red.

SG's eyes widened and Hyperion smirked. Then moments later after hearing a familiar sound, SG found herself on the ground. Hyperion found himself in the same position, they both looked up to see Superman above them.

"I believe you called for me?" Superman asked.

"Yes, finally someone worth my time. Hah!" Hyperion chuckled and launched himself forward.

The super aliens grunted and yelled as they tussled in the sky above. Hyperion threw a punch that sent Superman into the street and made a crater.

"I haven't been here too long, but I've heard your story. You're some twisted version of me, how sad," Superman said.

"Please, you might be physically strong but your will is weak. Let me show this world that no hero can truly defeat me!" Hyperion boasted.

The two launched themselves at one another, causing a sonic boom that sent SG flying back and caused the windows of buildings to shatter. People ran screaming as the two aliens traded blows. Hyperion laughed.

"How can you hope to best me?! I heard about Thanos, but those wretched Avengers weakened him then you took the glory for beating him. I'm at full strength and you only managed to beat him. You can't win," Hyperion scoffed as he threw a punch.

Superman caught it and pulled Hyperion forward and slammed his free fist into Hyperion's chest. The air was knocked out of Hyperion's lungs and spittle flew from his mouth.

"Maybe once it would've been more difficult for me to beat you, but not so much now!" Superman yelled as he tossed Hyperion up.

Superman flew up and pummeled Hyperion with several swift punches. Hyperion grumbled then retaliated with his atomic vision which sent Superman falling with a grunt of pain. The Man of Steel caught himself and shook his head then flew up. Hyperion fired his atomic vision again with Superman countering with his heat vision. The streams of optical energy pushed one another as both aliens grit their teeth as they tried to force the energy forward. They both soon flew forward while still firing their respective optical blasts, but when they got within feet of each other a small explosion occurred and sent them flying back. Hyperion grumbled as he brushed the dirt off his cape. Superman picked himself off the ground. Hyperion chuckled.

"Is that the best you can do? Face it, we may be equal in physical strength, but you don't have what it takes to beat me!" Hyperion said then flew forward.

Hyperion suddenly found his wrists, ankles, waist, and throat wrapped in metal coils. His eyes went wide and his hands tried to reach for the coils but found himself mostly struggling in the coils.

"In physical strength, sure, but luckily I have some hardware to help me now," Superman said.

The coils had emerged from his suit and held tight locks on Hyperion who did manage to pull and bend them but was having difficulty tearing through them. From within an alley, a pair of red eyes gazed directly at the scene but didn't move away or towards it instead only watched.

"This suit came from an enemy of mine I defeated and now using his tech for the greater good. He used it to match my strength and now I'm using it to match yours when at full power. It studied your power levels and it was able to modify its durability and tensile strength to lock you in place. You're done," Superman explained.

"Like hell!" Hyperion yelled then fired his atomic blast.

The blasts hit Superman in his eyes and he yelled in pain. The coils didn't release their grip, but Superman's right hand went to his eyes which had smoke gliding from his fingers. His eyes slowly opened and healed then glared at Hyperion.

"That does it," Superman grumbled.

He yelled as he fired off several vicious punches into Hyperion's chest and face. Sonic booms burst out from the hits and sent the broken ground around them into flying pieces. Superman glared at Hyperion, his face bruised and mouth covered in blood. Superman's hands were coated in the same blood. His eyes glowed red.

"You're done," Superman said then backhanded Hyperion, knocking him out.

Superman's eyes returned to their normal color. He smiled in satisfaction.

Later a news crew arrived as well as a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who carried Hyperion away in a containment field. Superman was talking with the reporter when SG walked up.

"Ah, here's LA's very own hometown heroine: Squirrel Girl. She valiantly stood against Hyperion though was overpowered, but was rescued in the knick of time by Superman," the reporter said.

"When I was coming I saw you stand against him. While he was stronger you didn't give up, that's very brave of you," Superman said.

"Yeah, thanks for the save," SG said.

Superman smiled and nodded.

"I also wanted to come to talk to you also before I heard Hyperion's challenge. I get it: I'm a stranger and I came at a weird time and such, but I'm here to help. I know you and the others are heroes of this world and you all have such admirable powers and wills. I'm just here to set things on a better path, not what happened on my world," Superman said.

"I see," SG replied.

"Perhaps you could start to trust me a little more?" Superman asked.

SG's eyes narrowed in caution and perhaps annoyance.

"Look, I appreciate the save. You saved my life and the people here from Hyperion, but things aren't that simple. Yes, you did something good, but things aren't cut and dry here. We've had people in the past who have done good things, but were revealed to be villains themselves. Hyperion was one such man. While what you've done is appreciated, it takes more than one or two goods acts to gain people's trust. The Avengers and my friends have had people come into our lives that have hurt us when they before pretended to be friends and allies. I'm not saying you're not one, but trust is earned and we've had people gain our trust then used it against us. Yes, some have re-earned it...but not everyone...they showed their true colors, I hope yours aren't like theirs," SG chastised then walked off.

The reporter looked at Superman awkwardly than to the camera with the same expression. Superman's gaze was fixated on the leaving figure of SG.

"So, uh, perhaps we should get back to the interview?" The reporter asked.

Superman didn't turn back to her, his now narrowed gaze still on SG. But after a minute or so he turned back to the reporter and smiled.

"Of course," Superman said.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special Shout out goes to The Story's Shadow for writing this chapter.**

**-Elsewhere in the Multi-Verse: Gotham City Sewers, a few days later-**

Batgirl, Blue Beetle, Jason, and the professor sat around the table.

"What other heroes are out there that we can still contact? Will they even want to join us? The Regime is more powerful than ever," Jason said.

"There...There might be one...or two people...but they'd kill me as soon as they see me," Blue Beetle stammered.

"We shouldn't ask them then," the professor replied.

"We need their strength," Blue Beetle argued.

"I'm with the professor on this, we're not gonna reach out to people who'd hurt you," Jason added.

"Just listen!" Blue Beetle yelled.

Jason put his hands up to calm his friend down.

"Ok man, just saying," Jason sighed.

"Vixen and Animal Man," Blue Beetle said as he put his head on the table.

"Oh...because you..." Jason stuttered.

"That's in the past, Jaime, they should've forgiven you by now," Batgirl said.

"Forgive him for the mass extinction of several critically endangered species? Yeah, they'll be peachy when they see him," Deathstroke said as he walked by them as he holstered his weapons.

"No one asked you," Batgirl hissed.

"No, he's right...they should hate me...the whole world should...I have to make amends...I have to," Blue Beetle added.

Deathstroke checked over the rest of his equipment on a nearby table than holstered them then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Batgirl demanded.

"To get our next recruit," Deathstroke said as he turned to look at her then left.

**-Central City, World's End Bar, hours later-**

Deathstroke looked at the ruined remains of the once Villains Only bar before the League destroyed it when they came searching for answers to the captured Kents years ago.

"Never wanted to go to one of these things, never thought I'd have to go to one. Funny old life," Deathstroke mused to himself.

He opened the door the part of the wall that was still there. The inside was trashed, parts of the walls stood up as it barely held the roof up. All the tables and almost all the chairs were in splinters. The TV and the pool table were in pieces as was the behind the bar where the shelves with the drinks were cut at angels with the smashed bottles scattered on and around them. He looked to see the bar itself was destroyed except for one part of it. A man with a thick dark beard and mustache wearing dirty, torn clothes sat in the only chair there as he poured himself a bottle of tequila. The man turned to look at Deathstroke then looked back to his drink. He chugged down the drink as Deathstroke stood in silence. The man slammed the bottle back onto the bar.

"What are you doing here, Deathstroke?" The man asked, not looking at him, as he poured another drink.

"Here for you, Snart," Deathstroke answered.

"Get over than would ya?" Leonard Snart said as he drank the bottle.

"I'm not here to kill you," Deathstroke replied.

"No? Then why are you here?" Snart asked.

"I'm here to recruit you to fight the Regime," Deathstroke answered.

"My days as Captain Cold are over," Snart said as he poured more for himself.

"No they're not," Deathstroke said.

Leonard took another swig then put the bottle down.

"I was Captain Cold for years, I was good, real good. The Rogues and I were family. My sister and I were family. Sure we got foiled and captured sometimes...but we felt alive, we were good at what we did. But then Superman went nuts as did so many of the other 'heroes' and killed my sister!" Leonard sighed then screamed as at the last part he got up to face Deathstroke.

"I know Snart," Deathstroke said.

Leonard bit his bottom lip and nodded his head a few times in mock recognition.

"So what now?" Snart asked.

"Well, that's up to you. You can come with me or you can stay here till you drink yourself to death," Deathstroke answered.

"Please, I haven't even started to get drunk. I'll live a long and prosperous of drinking and vomiting and drinking again," Snart said.

Snart went back to his seat and poured more tequila.

"You really just gonna sit there and not do anything?" Deathstroke asked.

"Never took you for the uplifting speech kinda guy. That was more of Flash's thing," Snart replied.

"Flash is an idiot," Deathstroke said.

"No argument here," Snart replied then took another drink.

Deathstroke nodded. He stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"I know you want vengeance. That rage, that despair, that fear...that's what led to you joining the Society wasn't it?" Deathstroke asked.

"The Society is gone. Grodd is dead, good riddance," Snart scoffed.

"No argument here," Deathstroke replied.

"If that's all you have to say then go. I'm seeing if I can fall into a coma if I drink enough," Snart said as he poured more.

Deathstroke crossed his arms and started walking away. He then stopped.

"We all have things to atone for, even the so-called 'heroes'. If you want to stay here, fine. Just know vengeance for your family is still out there, it's just up to you," Deathstroke said as he turned to look at Snart who didn't look back.

Deathstroke then exited the bar. Snart took another swig then took something out from behind the bar. He looked at a photo taken of him, his sister, and the Rogues at the bar in its former glory. A day before he lost everyone. A tear fell on the photo.

Deathstroke was a few yards away from the bar as he walked away.

"Three...two...one," Deathstroke said to himself.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called.

Deathstroke turned to look behind him.

Captain Cold was outfitted in his gear over his ragged clothes and held up his ice gun, frost coming out of the barrel.

"Let's do this," Captain Cold said.

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: So Captain Cold has joined the Insurgency, there will be another joining next chapter, Special Shout-Out goes to whoever gets it right.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: We are sorry for the long wait in between chapters, hopefully we'll be able to upload again more frequently, on behalf of Story's Shadow and I, we both hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for writing this chapter Story's Shadow.**

**-Gotham City Sewers: a week later-**

Deathstroke and Cold are looking over some photos and documents at the meeting table. Batgirl and the others approach them.

"What's going on? We're about to start training," Jason said.

"That's great kid, but I've got a lead on a possible new recruit," Deathstroke replied.

"Another one of our old enemies?" Batgirl asked, eyes on Cold.

Cold glared back at her and gave her the finger.

"Well, not exactly. This one, we never exactly liked each other but weren't ever really enemies. And it's not like you have much choice in who joins us," Deathstroke said.

"I started this Deathstroke, I have the say around here," Batgirl said.

"Technically, but you need as much help as you can get. Don't worry, I'm trying to keep your recruits in one of your more tolerable categories, but don't expect me not to have a say in who comes in, especially when I'm recruiting them," Deathstroke replied.

"So, who do you have in mind?" Jason asked.

"You'll know him when Snart and I bring him here," Deathstroke answered.

"You're leaving again? Already?" The professor asked.

"This one has covered their tracks fairly well, but I've done this stuff for a living and I know what to look for," Deathstroke replied.

"And we gotta leave now to meet them before they disappear again," Cold added.

"Where are you two headed and who are you recruiting?" Batgirl said.

"Where's the surprise in that?" Cold asked.

The two men left.

**-Nebraska, the next day-**

Deathstroke and Cold, in civilian clothing, are in a car driving through the countryside.

"Who would've thought this is where we would find him?" Snart said.

"I didn't take him for the farm boy type, almost a cliche," Slade scoffed.

"Well, let's see how welcome we are," Snart replied.

Slade sighed and pulled into the driveway of a small farmhouse. The two men exited the vehicle. Out beside the barn, they saw two women, one older and one younger, playing with a couple of dogs. Her laughter and smiles almost took the two men by surprise.

"If it weren't for the hell we live in, I'd almost smile," Snart sighed.

"But we live in it...and we're bringing it here," Slade added.

"He's not gonna be happy about that," Snart said.

"Well, it was gonna come sooner or later," Slade replied.

They walked up to the house and went to the door.

"You want the pleasure?" Snart asked.

Slade rolled his good eye and knocked on the door. They heard footsteps and the door open, only to for them to see a gun first. The man holding it was about Slade's height and had a less muscular build. His short hair and thick facial hair barely manages to hide the scars on his face.

"Lawson," Slade said.

"What are you doing here, Slade?" Lawton asked.

"Put the gun down, we need to talk," Slade replied.

"Why?" Lawton asked.

"How's your head?" Snart asked.

Lawson glared at him, but Snart didn't even blink.

"Long time, Snart," Lawton said.

"Yup," Snart replied.

"You look terrible," Lawton grunted.

"And you look as pretty as a picture," Snart scoffed.

"What do you two want?" Lawton asked.

"You," Slade answered.

"I don't swing that way," Lawton scoffed.

Slade didn't laugh, his good eyes just narrowed at him.

"Why are you really here?" Lawton asked as he put the gun down and walked into the house.

Slade and Snart followed him.

"Like the big man said: you," Snart said.

"What for?" Lawton asked.

"To fight the Regime," Slade answered.

"No!" Lawton said as he turned around, his face beet red.

Lawton huffed and grunted in a mix of emotions: frustration, shock, anger, worry, etc.

"Are you crazy?! They were barely defeated before and that took another universe's Justice League to beat them! I won't get involved with this!" Lawton said.

"Why not?" Slade asked.

"Are you losing the rest of your sight?! My daughter and her mother took me back! After all these years! I won't put them in danger! We got away from that hell! We're starting over!" Lawton said.

"Lucky you," Snart said.

Lawton sighed.

"I know I got better off than you -" Lawton started to say.

Snart punched him. Lawton grunted as he picked himself off the ground.

"Don't you dare compare our places in this hell! I lost my sister and my friends! You...you got your girls back," Snart hissed.

"And if they were here, you wouldn't put them in danger," Lawton argued, rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah, I wouldn't take a part of it for them. But my sister would've kicked my a** and would've made me realize that it's time for more people to stand up to those pricks," Snart said.

"And you would've refused," Lawton said.

"I would at first, but my sister would've given me hell to do what needed to be done. She'd ask me what kind of man I was to not avenge people I cared about, to protect those that are still alive," Snart said.

"Careful, you're almost starting to sound like one of them," Lawton scoffed.

"My sister had more heart than anyone I've ever known. What about your daughter and her mother, what would they say?" Snart said.

Lawton didn't say anything for a moment. He walked upstairs and didn't come back down.

"Damn," Snart grumbled.

Slade and Snart walked outside and got to the vehicle. They heard the faint sound of talking from within the house. They entered the vehicle and Slade started it up. They turned around when there heard footsteps. Lawton had a couple of suitcases with him.

"After an earful from my wife and daughter, as well as a bit of an a**-kicking...I'll come, but you gotta make sure they're safe," Lawton said.

"I'll make some calls," Slade said.

"So, you ready?" Snart asked.

"You wanted Deadshot, you got Deadshot," Lawton said.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
